1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game calls and, in particular, to game calls capable of producing variable pitched sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game calls have been used for many years by hunters, photographers and nature lovers to attract animals to a desired location, usually near the person using the call. Game calls operate to mimic the sound of a particular animal as realistically as possible. Some calls are designed to attract animals of the opposite gender, while other calls are designed to attract predators of the animal that the call is intended to mimic. A call must realistically mimic the sound made by the animal for which it is intended to simulate to be effective as a game call.
There are many different types and configurations of game calls, including those made up of reeds, diaphragms, or whistles. The most common type of game calls are reed-type game calls. These game calls have a reed disposed inside an air passage or air chamber that vibrates at a certain tone or pitch when air is blown into a mouthpiece of the game call. The vibrating reed creates a sound that is emitted from an outlet of the call. Some prior art reed-type game calls have multiple reeds and/or air passages that can be selectively opened or closed to simulate a variety of animal sounds. Examples of reed-type game calls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,933 issued to Browne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,935 issued to Beadles, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,794 issued to Pritchard, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,054,216 issued to Testo.
Diaphragm-type game calls utilize a vibratable diaphragm, such as a rubber band, stretched over an air passage opening such that the diaphragm vibrates upon air passing through the air passage. Examples of diaphragm-type game calls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,341 and 4,221,075 both issued to Gallagher and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,418 issued to Hancock et al.
Whistle-type game calls are configured to simulate the whistling sound made by certain waterfowl. For example, both the drake and the hen of certain duck species, such as the Pintail, Wood Duck, American Widgeon, and the Greenwinged Teal, make a whistling sound that can be mimicked by a whistle-type game call. Game calls designed to emulate the whistling sound made by whistling ducks are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,139 issued to Douglas, U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,126 issued to Carlson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,649 issued to Robertson.
While each of the game calls described above are presumably suitable for their intended purpose, they do not provide an effective game call for mimicking the broad range of sounds produced by certain waterfowl, such as Sandhill Cranes. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for an improved game call.